Golden Capstone
The Golden Capstone is the nine foot tall peak of the Great Pyramid of Giza. History Early History Though unconfirmed, the Golden Capstone was likely constructed by the super-ancient beings rather than humans, since they included it in their first trial. In any case, the Capstone was constructed out of seven trapezoid pieces of pure gold, the top-most piece also containing a crystal peak, which could absorb the entirety of the intense heat given off by the Tartarus sunspot. In around 2570 BC, the Capstone served its purpose to act as a point for the energy from the Tartarus sunspot to unleash its energy. Soon afterwards, the Capstone was removed from the Pyramid's summit and hidden away. It would eventually end up with the Oracle of the Siwa Oasis. In the years after he advanced on Egypt, Alexander the Great was gifted with the Golden Capstone by the Oracle of the Siwa. Alexander would take the Capstone with him wherever he went on a cart pulled by eight donkeys. At some stage, and for reasons unknown, Alexander decided to arrange for each of the seven component Pieces of the Capstone to be disassembled and hidden by priests of the Cult of Amun Ra. The Cult would ultimately conceal each Piece with, near to or as part of the constructs that would become known as the seven Wonders of the Ancient World. A member of the Cult of Amun Ra, one of the Chief Librarians of the Alexandria Library, Callimachus of Cyrene, would later write a text that would note the locations of the Capstone Pieces (or as near as he knew at the time). Seven Ancient Wonders The Capstone was re-erected by the Americans in order to avoid another Tartarus sunspot from causing havoc to the planet, and to obtain the power of Tartarus. However, when Zaeed tried to give power to his homeland, he instead gave it to Australia. The Six Sacred Stones When Jack's farm was invaded by Chinese forces, Jack took the Sa-Benben, the uppermost piece of the Capstone, from the mine's cavern and detonated the mine entrance, hiding the rest of the Golden Capstone for good. Purpose Full Capstone It is intended to absorb the intense heat given off by the Tartarus sunspot. There are two incantations that can be performed during the process, and only one can be done. The first simply averts the crisis while the other drives the energy from Tartarus into the earth, giving invulnerability and power to whatever nation placed a deben of soil from their homeland into a crucible beneath the Capstone's position. Each of the single Pieces of the Capstone is inscribed with two lines of text written in the Word of Thoth, each belonging to separate incantations that must be spoken in order to perform either the ritual of power or the ritual of peace. The Firestone The uppermost piece of the Golden Capstone is also known as the Sa-Benben, or the Firestone. Once Tartarus's energy has been infused into the Firestone, it is ready to be used in conjunction with the Six Sacred Stones. Piece Locations Tomb of Alexander the Great Inside the Temple of Luxor is Alexander's tomb, which contains the top Piece (the Firestone / Sa-Benben) of the Capstone. It is kept inside Alexander's coffin, over his dusty remains. It is the Great Pyramid of Giza's Piece. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon The Hanging Gardens has the second uppermost Piece of the Capstone, kept above a catwalk emanating from the giant stalactite above the zigurat. Hamilcar's Refuge Hamilcar's Refuge contains not one, but two pieces of the Capstone; the bottom two Pieces. The Wonders they belong to are the Lighthouse of Alexandria and the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus. The Lourve As the owner of the statue of Winged Victory of Samothrace, representing Nike, goddess of victory, from the long-dismantled Statue of Zeus, the Lourve in turn unknowingly owns the upper third Piece of the Capstone. The Piece itself was inside the Winged Victory's pedestal rather than the Zeus statue itself. Sudan Mine The former Egyptian gold and diorite mine in the Sudan was repurposed to guard the fourth highest Piece of the Capstone. There are two copies of the true Capstone Piece and all were hung around the Colossus of Rhodes's neck like a necklace, and one has to determine which is the real piece. St. Peter's Basilica The Catholic Church, being the modern-day version of the Egyptian Sun Cult of Amun Ra, has inherited the fifth piece of the Capstone. St. Peter's Basilica was built by the Church as a replacement to the Temple of Artemis, and thus was given the Piece. Trivia *The Japanese Blood Brotherhood used a second Capstone (likely just an opposite to the uppermost Piece) to perform a counter ceremony to Tartarus. What this is, what its relationship to the Golden Capstone and how they got it is never mentioned. Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:Object